Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Moonlit World
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: AU. Thousands of years before the emergence of Modern Magic, the supernatural world was split from the human world by the King of Magic, thus ending the Age of Gods. Now in the present day the two worlds meet once again, triggered by the appearance of Modern Magic. Join the King of Magic along with the Magus of Flower in solving this mystery and its connection with Modern Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Supernatural World**

Magic, it is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed 'Supernatural Power'. An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of 'Supernatural Power' by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted 'Magic' was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce 'Supernatural Power' through "Magic".

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A 'Supernatural Power User' became a "Magic Technician".

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century in the year 2095, the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

Or that's how it is believed to be.

The supernatural world went beyond simple human comprehension. Humans believe what they want to believe and understand what they want to understand. In the end, 'magic' as they knew it is only a fraction of the true face of the supernatural world.

Not even the darkest magician families of the current age knew of what it means to face the supernatural world, and many would be happy to never know it. After all, it is filled with all kinds of horror that should just stay in fictions.

* * *

-Siberia-

Explosion rocked the entire land of Siberia, causing avalanche to happen. The skies are filled with hundreds of magic sequence that shoots powerful beam at one certain point. With each ten sequence that finished its job, ten more replace it in a barrage of endless beams of destruction.

"Muspelheim Nova!"

A white haired magician wearing a white robe called out one of his stronger spell. The temperature instantly rises and caused a conflagration that ended up creating a massive explosion that is almost as large as an atomic bomb, scorching the very land itself. It is an upgraded nearly strategic-class version of the Muspelheim spell. Its power could've leveled a small army instantly. But the white haired magician is not confident that everything is over.

[The target is still not down!]

The white haired magician heard from his earpiece. He clicked his tongue but he knew that their opponent is an existence that would not go down so easily. After all, a dragon is never an easy opponent, especially in the present age.

The white haired magician is Merlin Ambrosius. If he were to be honest, he is the second most powerful magician in the whole world. With his experience that spans thirteen centuries, it is not very surprising. Yes, he is THE Merlin from the tale of King Arthur.

The smoke from the explosion suddenly cleared. But nothing emerged from it… if seen using the naked eye. Even special eyes wouldn't be able to see anything concrete. But those with crystal eyes would see a gigantic wispy figure emerging from the smoke. The more powerful their eye is, the clearer they can see the outline. But they can never truly see it.

But Merlin can.

Seeing through the information dimension, a power called Elemental Sight, Merlin could clearly see the monster that had survived one of his stronger magic. The protruding horns and its large jaws, its mighty wings and sharp claws, the impenetrable scales and long tail, what Merlin is fighting is the very definition of what is known as a Dragon, one of the strongest creature in the Supernatural hierarchy. It is up there with the beings known as Gods.

This is the true face of the supernatural world.

Monsters like these used to roam the world and prey upon mankind. But several thousand years ago, during the end of the Age of Gods, one powerful man with blessing from God and the power of seventy two demons, decided to separate the supernatural and human world.

His action separated the world into two. One is the world as everyone knew it, and the other is called the Moonlit World, the world where monsters, dragons, gods, and other fantastic creatures live. For millenniums the two worlds prosper without interference from each other.

But it all changed in 1999 when a rift opened between the two worlds right on the same day as the emergence of Modern Magic. The cause itself is unknown and even they don't know about it. But supernatural threat began to appear again after thousands of years.

Modern Magic is not equipped properly to face such creatures. Modern Magic is based on science, logical methods that rely on equations. Against opponents that are illogical, only the highest rank spells from the Modern Magic system could work. But that is against the general supernatural denizens. Against a dragon such as this, not even a strategic-class magic or two can put it down permanently. Injure it perhaps but it will take more to permanently bring it down.

"Ahaha… Sarah, I think I will need help here."

Merlin chuckled weakly as he evaded the dragon's charge. The dragon then turns around mid-air and release a powerful breath attack. Using Data Fortification, Merlin managed to hold out until he got out from the dragon's range. But even Merlin's defense that could easily block even A-rank lethal spells like it was nothing cannot fully defend him from the dragon's attack as part of his robe was burned along with several other places that has weaker defense.

"Well this is bad."

[Don't worry, backup is coming.]

"Nah, I can take care of this myself. I just need some more time. I should probably use Excalibur."

[You should've used it earlier.]

"Well, I didn't expect it to be so powerful. Usually I could beat a dragon by weakening its defenses before finishing it off with a big one."

[Merlin, Dragons and Wyrms are different. As powerful as those Wyrms are, not even twenty of them could hold a candle to a real dragon.]

"Ahh sorry, it's just that it's been centuries since I last faced a dragon. The remnants and these guys are really different."

[Well go all out then!]

"Hai hai, I learned my lesson. Well then, shall we… ohh, wait, he's here."

Merlin who was about to go all out against the Dragon stopped when he detected a new magician entering the battlefield. It is a familiar presence, one that he can call as the only magician under the heaven that is superior to him.

"You took too long."

The new magician suddenly appear right in front of the legendary magus of the Round Table. He has tanned skin and white hair tied in a braid. His robe is even more sophisticated than Merlin's and fit for royalty. On each of his finger are ten rings as legendary as Excalibur. This magician is the one dubbed as the King of Magic and the strongest magician under the Heaven, Solomon, the King of Magic.

"Sorry Solo-san, I underestimated the dragon and stick to using Modern Magic."

"You know that Modern Magic is weak against phantasmal species. Modern Magic is a system strictly made for humans and best used against humans."

"Right, well, I won't make that mistake again if I face another opponent of this dragon's caliber."

"Make sure you do. It won't be funny if you were killed because you underestimate your enemy. But still, the dragon had been sufficiently weakened. Let's finish this in one move."

"Let's finish this before Tama-chan gets angry."

Solomon nodded. The two magician then turn to the dragon.

"Ars Almadel Salomonis."

Solomon cast his strongest offensive spell. The last thing the Dragon saw is a ray of light before it was obliterated from existence.

* * *

-Clock Tower-

Solomon fell onto his comfortable armchair in his office back in their base with Merlin jumping onto a sofa right in front of his desk. Although he only cast a single spell, he is already tired from controlling it so as to not cause more destruction than necessary.

By now their intelligence officer, Sarah Enfield, had begun making a coverup along with their agents in Russia to keep the incident from spreading. It takes a lot of hacking, hypnosis, and lots of trickery to hide such a massive battle.

"Heh, that's a tiresome fight."

Merlin sighs.

"It would've been faster if you just use Excalibur or go all out from the start."

Solomon said. Merlin only stick out his tongue in response. They haven't had such a large incident since almost thirty years ago. Still, although it's large, it's still not as large as that incident in 2062. That was hell. Just remembering it made Solomon shudder. That was the toughest fight in his life and it was a mistake to go alone.

Their organization, the Clock Tower, has been handling these supernatural incidents since its beginning in 1999. Although Clock Tower is only recognized as the national magic school of England in 2043, their history, or specifically the history of their members, had gone back to the time of the Age of Gods and the beginning of the Age of Men.

The core leadership consists of Solomon himself who is publically known as Director Roman, Merlin who is publically known as Arthur Ambrosius, and several other surviving legendary figures from the past. The youngest of them all would be their operator, intelligence officer, hacker, and Solomon's personal secretary who was born in 2017, Sarah Enfield herself.

The normal face of the Clock Tower is a normal magic academy. But behind the scene is a multi-national magic organizations that consists of members with special talents who are trained to respond to supernatural attacks like what they had just done in Siberia. These people are loyal to Solomon instead of their country.

Their members are not many. There are only around three hundred of them around the world and that includes support staff. Their combatants are only a third of that number. But despite their limited number, they have managed to do well against the supernatural threats and kept everything quiet. Sometimes what is needed is quality over quantity. Despite their limited number, all of them are powerful and specially trained.

Solomon sat back and relax. He deserved it after defeating a dragon. Still, he can't keep lazying around forever. There are still things to do. Things to sign and a research to complete. Among all those, finding out why a rift between two worlds was opened is on the top of his to-do list. It's his responsibility after all as the one who started it.

"Speaking of which, did you hear? Yotsuba Miya gave birth to a baby boy a few years ago."

Merlin suddenly spoke from his position on the sofa. He had taken off his robe and is now playing a game on his tablet PC while munching on a potato chip. Typical of him. Though what he just said interested Solomon.

"Yotsuba Miya?"

"Well he's Shiba Miya now. It's just something I heard from Sarah."

Sarah Enfield once again proves to be one of their most valuable member, especially in information. Her capability there is unrivaled.

Solomon felt nostalgia from hearing the name. It is the only good thing that happened from his visit to japan in 2062. He can still remember the faces of the sisters vividly if he closed his eyes, especially the elder sister whom he had saved from her kidnapper.

Merlin grinned. He could guess what Solomon is thinking right now. Which is precisely why he mentioned Yotsuba Miya. Of course, the real subject is not Yotsuba Miya herself. Merlin wouldn't have mentioned the name of a married woman who has a child if Solomon is fond of her. No, Solomon prefers the elder sister, Maya.

"So when will you visit Japan again? You did promise her to come some other time."

"True. Hmm, maybe in a year or two. We still have some more work to do."

"Meh, fair enough. Just don't forget about it."

Solomon chuckled. Suddenly his phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

'…'

"Ahh, Li!"

Solomon is happy to hear from the leader of their Asia branch. It's been a while since he last spoke to the man. They exchange a few pleasantries and laughs before getting to the subject.

"So what's the call for? Did you happen to get a dragon there or something?"

'…'

"A new recruit candidate?"

'…'

"That's young. Let's just wait another decade. You know our recruitment policy."

'…'

"…care to repeat that again?"

'…'

"What!"

Merlin almost fell from the sofa when Solomon suddenly yelled. There's a grave look on his face as he hear what the Asia branch leader said.

"I understand. I'll handle this myself."

'…'

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, this is personal."

'…'

"Yes, good day to you too."

When the call ended, Solomon did not waste any time and got up from his seat. He went straight to the door. He turn to Merlin before leaving.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Japan."

* * *

 **This is just an experiment. I'm totally drunk when I got this idea. This is based on the irregulars I used in my 'Those Who Fell the Stars'. This is a total AU where I give the middle finger to most of the cannon lore. The story won't start until a few chapters later when Tatsuya join Clock Tower and then return to Japan as part of the Asia branch. This story began when I imagine what would happen when real supernatural creatures actually exists in Mahouka world. I first thought about using DxD as base for the supernatural side but then this happen. So how's it? If anyone want to know a bit more about this madness just pm me. Otherwise just wait for things to reveal itself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Moonlit World**

 _-Japan, 2085-_

 _Solomon dressed in his regal garb in his true form walk out from the research facility carrying a six years old boy with numerous dead and injured left in his wake. The King of Magic almost cry seeing the sleeping boy in his arm. If he had known that this kind of thing will happen, he would've eliminated magic entirely from the world during his original reign as King of Magic._

 _An injured member of the Yotsuba tried to cast a spell at Solomon. But he never managed to even start the magic sequence when a literal sword of light was stabbed into his back followed by Merlin appearing._

 _"_ _You shouldn't let your guard down even if they can't really harm you."_

 _The Magus of Flower told Solomon. He scour the entire area using his elemental sight and found no traces of any combat capable magician. The two of them have either killed or incapacitate anyone capable of fighting against them._

 _Yotsuba the invincible and untouchable. Merlin scoffed. For a clan with such mighty reputation none of them prove capable of stopping the two of them, although Maya herself had almost come close to actually harming him if it weren't for his barrier of Avalon. That Meteor Stream of hers is an impressive piece of magic to actually force him to defend._

 _Though Solomon just walk through those without any problem. Mortal magic had ceased to be even a nuisance for him. His title as King of Magic is not just for show after all. No mortal could kill him and those who has a chance to do so like the Magis of Flower himself is on his side._

 _In fact, it was actually Merlin who did most of the fighting. Solomon just walk in to the research facility in a straight line, not bothering to take any turn and just blast his way through. Only enemies directly in front of him are subjected to his wrath while the rest was taken care of by Merlin._

 _"_ _How could they try to do this to a boy? Just because he doesn't have a power they recognize doesn't mean they should subject him to this."_

 _Solomon lament. To operate on a boy with a magic that will erase his emotion for the sake of giving him false power because he doesn't have what they have, it's just rubs him the wrong way. Parents should love their children no matter what deficiencies they have._

 _"_ _The two of them seems forced, Miya even more so than Maya. I saw Miya trying to hold back her emotion as she operates on her son."_

 _Merlin said._

 _Solomon then look back to the destruction they (mainly Merlin) have caused. He sighs. Though the world had changed greatly, some things stayed the same._

 _"_ _Most likely politics. Typical of families with power."_

 _"_ _So what are you gonna do with the boy now?"_

 _"…_ _I also wonder that myself. But, I think anything I could come up with should be better than what his fate would've been."_

 _"_ _Well… we just have to see about that."_

 _The two magicians then vanish into the darkness of the night, leaving the facility behind them burning. This incident never got out to public or even to the other members of the Ten Master Clans but on that day, the Yotsuba learned that there are powers above them in this world and they have pissed off one of those powers. The survivors would have nightmares about a magician in white for many years to come._

* * *

-Tokyo, 2095-

The world had settled into an uneasy peace after the end of World War 3. All countries kept to themselves for the most part after a major rewriting of the world map at the end of the War that had cemented magicians as an effective living weapon with each country striving to further their research on magic. But even with all of the things happening all around them, rarely any of those matters bother the members of the Clock Tower.

Instead, all of them went on with their life doing what they are doing everyday even if most of their activities are technically against the law with how many times their magicians travel around the world without proper channel just to get to the site of their work.

For the members of the Clock Tower, their main purpose is the most important thing in their life; the protection of the whole world from the returning phantasmal species. They cannot be bothered by every little thing short of an all out war.

And currently, two of their younger members stationed in Tokyo are caught in one of their job when their local operator informed them of a breach near their vicinity and the duo immediately moved out.

Their location is an abandoned office building that's about to be demolished in a week. Two teens entered the building with weapons at the ready. One of them, the taller teen with black hair, wield a pair of gun-shaped CAD wit intricate design that has the name 'Trident' carved into their 'barrels'.

This is Shiba Tatsuya, a boy who ten years ago was taken in by Solomon after a short debacle with the Yotsuba. Until two months ago he had been living in London and before that he had spent at least three years in Vatican.

The other teen is the shorter of the two with slightly spiky reddish hair. Unlike Tatsuya, he doesn't carry any CAD with him. But that doesn't mean he is weaponless. His name is Emiya Tokita.

"Three of them, two nekomata and one kitsune."

"I see them. Four tails, it will take several shots but I should be able to defeat it."

Tatsuya said. He then pointed his CAD upward. With a single pull of a trigger, the ceiling disappear, creating a hole that will lead them to where their targets are. This is Tatsuya's power, Decomposition, the ability to break apart any object from the information dimension.

The two of them, using technique taught by their teachers, jump up through the hole until they reach an office filled with chairs, desks, and computers. A normal person and the majority of the magicians in this world, even if they see everything carefully or even use sensory magic, wouldn't be able to see anything wrong. But for Tatsuya and Tokita, they saw them as clear as day.

The creatures that lurks in the darkness of the world, those who should no longer exists but had started walking among humans once again. To them who possess special eyes, they can see them, two cat-like monsters with two tails each and a fox monster with four tails. Tatsuya point his CAD at where the kitsune is and pull the trigger. A low growl and a reaction from the kitsune is enough to tell Tatsuya that he can't immediately use Decomposition on this level of opponent but the fact that it immediately gave a reaction also told him that it won't take too long for him to destroy its defenses.

"No instant win?"

"No, though we should expect as much, a kitsune is one of the stronger youkai in Japanese lore."

"Then I'll take the two nekomata while you take the kitsune?"

"Fine with me."

At the corner of their eyes, the phantasmal species began to move. And so does Tatsuya and Tokita.

Tatsuya ran straight at the kitsune with both his CAD ready. He shot a bullet of pure psion at the kitsune. This spell is a non-systematic type modern magic that fell under the counter magic category called gram demolition. It is usually used by magicians to break apart magic sequence using pure psion and is a purely counter magic technique though it is one of the strongest.

But Tatsuya is not just an ordinary magician. Normal magician manipulate psion to influence phenomenon to cast what they call as magic. For Tatsuya, he can make it into something more due to his power.

Phantasmal magic, a higher category of magic that deals with higher mystery and the more unnatural aspects of the world. It is the magic supposedly sealed by Solomon at the end of the Age of Gods with only very few practitioners left. It is magic possessed by the phantasmal species and gods and humans from the Age of Gods.

It is a magic that cannot be learned as you have to be born with it because it is related to blood or miracle. Only those with blood from a phantasmal species running through their veins or those touched by miracle could utilize it. For Tatsuya, he had been touched by a miracle, the miracle of Solomon's Ring. And through this phantasmal magic, he gained a power that is only available to a select few even among the small amount of Phantasmal magicians, the manifestation of Origin.

The ordinary gram demolition which could only target psion now carry in it the property of Tatsuya's Origin, and one of his dual origin is destruction. The moment the gram demolition hit the kitsune, it explodes and blast the youkai backward.

Normally, gram demolition cannot touch any living being as it is pure psion and although it is called magic it does not manipulate any phenomenon and therefore it is unable to target any physical being.

But the phantasmal species are not beings that can even be said as physically present in the world. They are not made up of flesh and blood, they are not even made up of pushion which is what spirits under the ancient magic system are said to be made of.

They are made out of mana, or supernatural energy with a composition no different from air, fire, earth, and other basic elements. Tatsuya himself cannot explain it well.

Normally, magic depending on the manipulation of eidos, which is what modern magic is, will be severely weakened when facing anything made out of mana. This is caused by an 'element x' or simply called 'mystery' which is the only part of anything mana-based that is impossible to decipher even with elemental sight. It is the core of anything phantasmal related.

After all, nobody can tell what a 'mystery' is and how it will react.

But Tatsuya can use gram demolition to blast back the kitsune. It is because he had infused his 'nature' into the psion he is manipulating. It is a difficult technique that requires mastery of his Origin and great finesse in magic.

Psion is said to be the particle manifestation of intention and thought. So he put in his 'intent' into his own psions while activating his Origin. By that point though, what he had shot had ceased to be psion by textbook definition but as particle blast supercharged with his Origin.

The kitsune blown back immediately regain its footing as it lunge at Tatsuya who had to vault over a table to dodge its attack. Just a mere charge from it blew back the tables and chairs all around and almost blew Tatsuya away if he did not plant his feet firmly on the ground.

The kitsune stopped on the wall, creating cracks just from its landing. It then start creating several fox fire with its tail. It launch one at Tatsuya which he dodged. Two more was launched but Tatsuya intercept with gram demolition infused with the concept of 'destruction'.

The last one was launched the moment Tatsuya pulled the trigger and struck him just after he finished intercepting the last two fires. When the fox fire hit Tatsuya, his whole body explode.

The kitsune landed on the ground, satisfied with its victory over the human… until two more gram demolition hit it and Tatsuya reappear looking like nothing had happened.

Tatsuya quickly close in on the fox who tried to claw his face. It managed to get a scratch but Tatsuya force back the pain and shoot the fox at point blank range with another gram demolition. The kitsune though had lashed out with two of its tail and destroyed Tatsuya's whole head and made a giant hole on his chest just as it was sent flying away by Tatsuya's own attack.

But soon Tatsuya went back on the offensive when his body miraculously recovered from his fatal injuries that should've killed him. Tatsuya was about to pull his trigger when Tokita suddenly appear and shove three swords right down the recovering kitsune's throat. With one last yelp, the Kitsune's whole body disappeared like it was just an illusion, leaving the two teens behind.

"Two deaths?"

"I was about to finish it when you arrived."

Tatsuya's reply to Tokita's question sounds more like an excuse more than anything. Tokita shrugs. Not his problem anyway as long as the job is done. Although…

"We better get out of here fast. The police would be here soon. After that we report to miss Enfield. I want to sleep early since tomorrow is a big day."

Tatsuya nodded and the two of them jump down the same hole they came from. With their job done, there's no more reason to stick around and risk questioning from the police. Not when tomorrow they'll start attending high school, and not just any high school but a magic high school.

Merlin sure gives very bright ideas for them.

* * *

 **Finally done with another chapter of this damn thing. I just skipped the whole infiltration thing and did a small flashback since I really have no idea what to write there. This chapter is just an introduction to the magic I use here. Again, I should mention before anyone ask about magic circuits or nasuverse magecraft. Solomon NEVER invented magecraft as we knew it in Nasuverse so magecraft never exists. The Age of Gods ended with him sealing the phantasmal species away in the Reverse Side but the circumstances gave birth to two new magic system, the human and phantasmal magic system that originate from the two separated world with Modern Magic coming from the human world while Phantasmal Magic came from the Reverse Side (in a certain point of view). Details will be in the future. Some concepts are still retained though like Origin and Noble Phantasm.**

 **Anyway, a short introduction of the two protagonists, Shiba Tatsuya and Emiya Tokita. Tokita is an OC I created because I need a proper magus who is both like Shirou and Kiritsugu in some ways. Tokita is actually Shirou's descendant. I will not tell this in the story so I'll just say this now. Tokita is a descendant of Shirou. Because there are no Grail War because the magecraft system does not exist, Shirou was just an ordinary magician who graduated high school and marry Tohsaka Sakura. Again, because magecraft doesn't exists, Tokiomi has no reason to give out his daughter making Sakura still a Tohsaka. Since FSN happens around the 90s or the start of the millennium, that means Shirou was alive around the time when magic first came to light and lived to see WW3.**

 **Next chapter will be the boys entering First High and… rejoice shounen/shoujo, because Merlin will appear again as a constant recurring character.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **A New User: I wasn't even planning for this to be a Fate crossover originally, even though it is just loosely.**

 **Ruki: It's a moot point because magecraft doesn't exist here and Phantasmal Magic is basically superior even to modern magecraft because it is essentially magic from the age of gods.**

 **Undefinedforever: There is no such thing as overkill.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day, First Chaos**

Emiya Tokita, a member of the Emiya family who are just an ordinary family… at first glance. The Emiya family is not a famous family of magicians. They can use magic just for eleven generations and even then, none are particularly notable.

That is until the time of his great-grandfather, Emiya Shirou. Up until the beginning of the millennium, the Emiya family practice the magic known as Ancient Magic. The knowledge of what they practice was lost though in the time of Emiya Shirou because he, as they call it, was most inept. His great-great-grandfather, Emiya Kiritsugu, accepted him for who he is though even if the rest of their family are disappointed.

That was when the magicians of Emiya died out in their short life as magicians… of eidos-based magic.

It was after Kiritsugu's death due to illness when Emiya Shirou was caught up in an incident involving Merlin and he helped him in his battle against a powerful god-class phantasmal being. That was when the Emiya family become a family that is although relatively unknown in the normal world but is one of the more well-known family of the Moonlit World.

Tokita is the fourth generation of Emiya who practices Phantasmal magic. And as user of Phantasmal magic, he is not looking forward to entering First High even as he and his partner, Shiba Tatsuya, passed through the gate school gate.

For one thing, he had researched a little bit about the school and he knew he won't enjoy his stay. That's because of his uniform, particularly in the absence of the First High's emblem on his uniform which shows him as a course two student, or in the course one students' ohh-so-polite way of putting it, the spares/weed.

The two of them arrived ten minutes before the entrance ceremony, mostly because Tokita had been playing games late into the night and woke up late, well, it's still early by most standards but when their normal waking hour was five it can be considered late because the sun already rose before he woke up.

Tokita and Tatsuya sat in the back-row seats, coincidentally, it's where the course two students sat. Though there's no official seating arrangements, the seats have somehow been divided into the front where the 'blooms' are and the back where the 'weeds' are. Clearly there's something wrong with how the school is ran if something like this happen right under the administrative body's nose. Clock Tower is certainly not run like this and Solomon wouldn't tolerate this kind of attitude.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?"

Tokita heard a girl spoke to him. He look up to see a nervous glasses wearing girl looking at her. The girl's nervous but friendly smile and polite tone reminds him of a certain nice nun he met in Vatican. Behind her is another girl with reddish hair and a tomboyish grin that makes her looks like a perfect foil for the polite girl.

"Sure. Sit wherever you like."

The soft-spoken girl muttered a small thanks while the tomboyish girl follows her from behind. They took the seat beside him.

"Er..."

The voice called out to Tokita again.

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

The girl introduced herself. She sounds nervous and doesn't look like someone who would initiate a conversation out of her own will but he figured that she just want to be friendly as the entrance ceremony is a good time to get to know each other. And since she appeared to be a nice girl, Tokita introduce himself too.

"I'm Emiya Tokita. Nice to meet you too. This guy here beside me is Shiba Tatsuya. Not much for conversation but he's a better speaker than me."

Upon returning a soft introduction and even dragging Tatsuya who look annoyed for being dragged into the conversation, the eyes beyond those large glasses appeared relieved. Though noticing her glasses, Tokita began to wonder.

In this era, it was quite rare for girls to wear glasses. With the advancement of technology and medical knowledge, eye problems could easily be fixed and thus the need to wear glasses due to problematic eyesight become non-existent.

Unless one was born with a hereditary form of vision abnormality at a serious level or such, one would not need any vision correction tool, and even in the event that one would need it, it was more common for people to affix ten-year long persistently worn contact lenses that were harmless to the body.

If she was wearing glasses despite this, it could be because it was her hobby, a fashion accessory, or due to…

'Over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission, huh...'

Just from a quick look, he could tell that there was no degree in the lenses. At the very least, he knew that they were not used for vision correction. From his impression of this young woman, rather than wearing them for fashion, it was more probable that she was wearing those glasses because of a particular need.

…just his luck.

If this girl has acute sensitivity to pushion, that would spell several things to him and Tatsuya. Nothing really bad to them but it could escalate to such level. Those eyes are already sensitive enough as it is that they could see pushions and psions much more clearly than normal but if the strength of her eyes is as great as he imagined…

It's better to not use any Phantasmal magic in Mizuki's presence, both for their and her own good.

"I'm Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you, Emiya-kun, Shiba-kun."

"Nice to meet you too."

Now this one is more familiar to Tokita, and not as dangerous in several ways. Chiba of the Hundred Families, they produce lots of skilled close combat magicians. One of them is part of the top best close combat magicians in the world, Chiba Naotsugu if he recalled. He vaguely wondered if Chiba Naotsugu could beat his ancestor Emiya Shirou, in swordsmanship.

"We will now begin the opening ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School."

Mayumi gave an opening speech as the Student Council President. The content is pretty normal, welcoming new students and a few things about First High. Overall, a good speech delivered professionally that befits someone of her station. But Tokita did not pay attention to it at all. Stuff like that is more Tatsuya's thing.

The next part though should be interesting. After the Student council President, it is the Freshman representative's turn to make a speech. And knowing who it is made Tokita, and Tatsuya to a lesser extent, curious.

"Freshman representative, Sumeragi Rai."

The freshman representative walked onto the stage. He has average height and a lean built. He has a handsome face that could steal the heart of many ladies and his white hair that at first glance almost appear to be rainbow-colored add more charm to his already charming look. Many girls in the auditorium are smitten by his good looks and many wanted to get to know him.

But for Tokita and Tatsuya though, he is not an unknown. As the girl began to cheer when he winked at them, the two Phantasmal magicians sighs. After all, despite the different name and appearance, the boy who stood at the podium is none other than Merlin himself, their teacher and caretaker as well as a part Incubus.

* * *

He thought up of something, finally.

And now he's waiting for his name to be called out so he can begin his speech. Merlin, or Rai as he is called now, had been thinking on what to say… or actually how to deliver his speech. Should he be serious or should he just make a mess out of all of it? Either way is fine for him. He's not there to learn after all but to watch over Tatsuya and Tokita. Everything he does other than that will be for his amusement.

"Freshman representative, Sumeragi Rai."

Rai heard his name called. So he walked up to the stage and faced everyone in the auditorium. Being a shapeshifter and a part Incubus, Rai has a very handsome appearance and a tendency to flirt with girls. So when he winked at them, not many can resist his charm and cause a reaction. Though those that didn't react he would take a note of.

One of those that didn't react is a beautiful girl with long black hair in hime cut that he recognized. It's natural since despite everything, Solomon still had a soft spot for the girl's aunt. Not that Shiba Miyuki knew about this. The girl had certainly grown into a beautiful girl like her mother and aunt. It makes Rai want to pair her with one of his apprentice, maybe Tokita but he wouldn't mind pairing her with Tatsuya even if he is her brother.

Then his eyes wander to the seats at the rear. Back there he could see the students whose uniform lacked the eight petal emblem of First High. Discrimination based on uniform, he had seen worse but it's still stupid in his opinion. Then he saw his two apprentices who look like they want to facepalm.

"Well then, let's get this thing started. Hello everyone from First High, good morning~! So I supposedly got this honor to speak in front of you all today, which I believe the school board and the student council will soon regret, and use this opportunity to give you all a small pep talk."

The moment Rai started speaking, everyone became silent so they can listen to him properly. Now they are silent because nobody expected his words and can only wonder 'what the hell?' as Rai cheerfully address them in a way that only Tatsuya and Tokita knew will end in total chaos. The two apprentices of Merlin facepalmed and try to hide their face somewhere, making their new friends look at them oddly.

"So I was cooking my breakfast today feeling quite good at myself for being the best out of you folks. Thank you all for performing averagely, especially those who are in the front rows, for making my bacon and egg tastes particularly good today."

Some people feel offended by his remark, even Shiba Miyuki's eyebrow is twitching. The student council, especially Saegusa Mayumi, began to regret even allowing him to get onto the stage. Needless to say, Merlin's two apprentices would like to pretend that they don't know who is speaking right now.

"So because I was feeling in a good mood today, I came here early to get a breath of fresh air. And wow, imagine my surprise when the air I breathe smells foul."

Rai then raise his hand and point at them all with his index finger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?! When I come here, I expected a civilized school where we all learn and advance our academics together and become comrades learning magic together while we support each other! You know, like those friendship stuff those shounen manga preach in the weekly shounen jump!

If Tatsuya and Tokita could kill themselves, they would've done so. Everyone in Clock Tower knew that. So why in the name of the seven floors of heaven and all the seven circles of hell did Solomon allow Merlin to go all out and landed himself in the position of Freshman representative! It's a recipe for disaster like what is happening here! The second greatest magician in the world is not someone who should speak in an event like this!

"Instead here we have some dunderheads who got into their head that they are superior because their performance is slightly better? Dafuq are you guys thinking?! Then we have the other group who have a defeatist attitude just because someone lording their slightly better status on them. Show some freaking backbone! You guys make my perfect breakfast end with drinking a bitter coffee! Ahh, I felt like I want to move to another school after this but too bad I already paid for the tuition. So to not make me regret coming here and grace you mortals with my awesomeness, let me give you a small pep talk."

Rai inhales some air as he prepare to speak his next piece.

"You dunderheads from Course 1 and Course 2, we are freaking magicians here! If you want to engage in childish superiority and inferiority complex or stupid teenage angst then go to the standard high school! We are fucking magicians! Our job is either to kill or to create, not to engage in some teenage hormonal drama! Besides, none of you are special anyway. You all just have a different starting point. Some started further back, some started in the front. But none of you are me, the Magus of Flower. Compared to a blooming flower like me, you're all much like a weed."

Rai ended his speech by creating a flower out of nowhere but looking as if he just did the party trick version. There was silence in the whole auditorium as everyone absorbed what he said.

And then there was chaos.

* * *

As the speech ended, Tatsuya, Tokita, Erika and Mizuki left the auditorium which is still in chaos due to Rai's words which particularly offends the Course 1 students. The group could still hear some yelling coming from behind them.

"Well… that was something. That guy has some serious ego that he even called the Course 1 guys as weeds."

Erika commented to which Mizuki nodded. Tatsuya and Tokita though just went to a nearby wall and began banging their head. That damn teacher of theirs just want to get a rise out of the Course 1 students and they are sure he will troll them every chance he got. Then again, Merlin had always been like that. He does have pride in being second only to the King of Magic himself.

Back in Clock Tower, he likes to curb the students' ego by trolling them to hell with his superior magic, essentially telling them 'no matter how good they are, it's still nothing compared to him.' It works in controlling the students' ego but it made him infamous as a prankster or just an outright troll.

Sometimes the duo wonder why sanity is nearly non-existent in the higher ups of Clock Tower.

"Shiba-kun, Emiya-kun?"

Mizuki call out the duo's name in worry after seeing them bang their head on the wall. There's a small crack after the last loud bang which definitely would've made anyone's head bleed or crack. It did with Tatsuya but his 'Regrowth' dealt with it without being noticed while Tokita's head only have a small bruise.

"Nothing. Just lamenting how much trouble this year will bring."

Tokita answered with Tatsuya nodding in agreement. This will be a troublesome year with Merlin mostly in it for the hell of it… Actually, that would make it a normal year for them. The woes of being Merlin's apprentice.

On the bright side, the Course 1 students are too busy wanting to get a piece of Rai to give any problem to the Course 2 students and the day ended with relative piece… and Rai angering the whole student body by proving that he is actually as good as he claimed to be. Then again, he had almost singlehandedly decimate the Yotsuba ten years ago. A group of children, even in hordes, are easy compared to the Yotsuba twin sisters.

* * *

 **Sorry this took a long time. This story is not dead although I still need to plan out the whole thing. There will be canon divergence but for the first arc, it will mostly stay as Mahouka canon. Although I don't know about the Nine School Competition arc as the character divergence may not lead to Tatsuya even playing a role in the competition though maybe he will appear in that arc in his capacity as a Clock Tower Enforcer. Merlin will participate though.**

 **Anyway, I had a hard time making Merlin's speech in front of the whole student but finally I just decided to go for shit and make all that. Merlin is proud and is not afraid to show it. I'm making him a bit of a joker and a troll like Zelretch but of course he will be the legendary Magus of Flower when things are serious but expect stupidity when things are not serious. It also makes a good combination of character. Merlin is the troll, Tokita is the nice guy, and Tatsuya is the quiet smart guy. Though poor Tatsuya and Tokita had to endure the embarrassment of being Merlin's apprentice.**

 **As for Merlin's disguise as a student, his appearance and name is based on Code Geass: Lost Color's protagonist with some aspects from Merlin.**

 **Anyway, since I have mentioned a bit about Emiya Tokita before, now I confirmed it and maybe add a few aspects from Sakura later on. Again, Emiya Tokita is a descendant of Kiritsugu, Sakura and Shirou. He will have aspects taken from their characters which I will need to fit with the current magic system. Tokita is a more physical combatant than Tatsuya is all I can say for now.**

 **Guest: It's more like hope that I could think about the plots. I don't want to abandon any of my stories but it happens. Fortunately, that tendency is decreasing with time… hopefully.**

 **Guest: Miyuki and Tatsuya's relationship is actually interesting and it works better than most that I see in other LN. But considering the different background and history, Miyuki will also be quite different. As for Tokita, I made him because Shirou is hopeless in anything other than Tracing and I need someone who is NOT hopeless in general magic. Plus Shirou is overused and I'm getting bored with him and swords though Tokita will use swords but not as much as Shirou.**

 **Speaking of which, one last question. Should I pair Miyuki with Rai/Merlin or Tokita? I'm not going for Tatsuya x Miyuki here since for Tatsuya I'm going for Angelina.**


End file.
